seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Scar
; |}} |extra1 = |bounty = 450,000,000 }} |devil fruit= | }} "Silver Scar" Monkey D. Scar is a pirate of East Blue and is currently in New World. He is the grandson of Monkey D. Luffy, the great pirate king and is an international criminal with good intentions running through his fingertips. He is currently the youngest family member of the "Monkey" family but is one of the strongest with a strong bounty of 450,000,000. Apparently, nobody knows that he is a descendant from the Pirate King`s positions and family. He is also the captain of the Silver Scar Pirates and is the main protagonist of Generation Three. He ate the Nuke Nuke Nomi, is a master of freestyle of fighting and also he has learnt fishman karate from his master Thousand Fisher. Appearance Scar looks very bold, young and fit. He maintains good shape and his hair is spiky. His original hair color has black at all corners and totall red but change of concept was takem. He wears goggles which he uses forseeing far away and checking other`s power levels like a scouter. He also wears air gear a bandana. After obtaining the devil fruit power, he became more faster and more stronger,and more muscular and healthy. As a child, he looked like a dummy and had round big eyes. 9128 render Gray3.png|Scar 736836_1307198264670_full.png|Scar as a Kid 1269707-wanted_base.png|Scar`s Bounty Poster Gray_is_ready_to_risk_his_life.jpg|Scar bare chest with his silver scar Gray hitting Shichibukai Atmos with his Nuked fist.jpg|Scar attacks Atmos with a Nuke imbued fist Natsu explodes himself and regenerates becoming stronger.png|Scar regenerates after exploding himself making him much stronger Personality He is a very serious man and funloving at the same time too. When it comes to serious matter perhaps involving his nakama, he`d definitely save them with risking his lifes to save his nakama. He has no itentions of killing innocent citizens as he follows moralic justice. Killing isn't his style even though he had in rage in fact killed 3 Neo Marines in utter despair as a child but vowed not to murder again. He is interested in facts about the Golden Age of Piracy. Unlike his grandfather, he is not naturally stupid. He is not serious all the time and wants to mock the overserious people. He likes to pick his nose. He follows his dream and will do anything to fullfill his wish to abolish the Neo Marine System. Relationships *'Crew'- He immensely respects his crew and truly believes in their talents. He would even risk his like for his nakama. No matter hownhigh the threat will be, he will bravely standfor them. *'Family'- He loves his family very much excluding Sidd. He even put up a whole war for the death of his sister. That explains his love and tolerance for his family. *'Sidd'- He hates Sidd because he betrayed their family. As he joined the Nero Marins, Scsr was shocked and more over when he learnt that he was the fleet admiral of the Neo Marines and killed Sirro, Dcar wanted to kill him. More to add soon... Power and Abilities Scar has power far complex than an average human. He is a superhuman body compressed man. Due to his physical complexity and his devil fruit, he is able to achieve power even higher than a superhuman baring simiarities between him and his grandfather. Free Style Fighting He is an incredicble fighter. He is a genius at fighting tactics and the right moment for assault. Therefore his attacks are incrediblby strong, as strong as being nuked by a demolitions man. His power and speed is such that he can even create large boulders and shockwaves from a gigantic kick. Gray hitting Shichibukai Atmos with his Nuked fist.jpg|Scar creates a shockwave fist (nuke imbued with iron fists) Haki Further information: Haki Scar is able to utilize Haki the same way Shanks, Luffy and Whitebeard can. He is able to use all 3 types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. Scar also shows great knowledge of Haki, and made use of all three types while fighting with Atmos and mocking him remarking to him if he knows the arts of haki and martial arts. Devil Fruit Further information: Hazu Hazu No Mi The major strength of the fruit is that it allows its user to change the momentum of themselves and any other object within a certain area. This allows them to easily manipulate their surroundings to a great degree and due to the diverse and innovative usages of the fruit that Scar has managed to come up with, the Hazu Hazu no Mi could easily be considered to be one of the strongest Paramecia fruits in existence. The user can impart momentum to objects to send them flying away from him, while at the same time he can steal momentum away from them to stop them in their tracks. He can the Hazu Hazu no Mi's powers to increase the momentum behind his own physical attacks to increase their strength, making a simple tap do as much damage as a giant's punch, or decrease the momentum of incoming punches to make them impart as much damage as a kid's playful slap. The uses that the powers of this fruit can be put to are almost limitless, limited by the users ingenuity and quick thinking. Due to the pressure of Scar`s momentum power throughout the atmosphere, he can create big shockwaves and also control the density of gravity forcing to create air particles like fire, wind or plasma. Rokushiki Further information: Rokushiki He has complete use over Rokushiki as he learnt it from Thousand Fisher and had full experience as an ex high ranked marine official. Having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan which he uses over Rob D. Chris. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to Rob`s body, who described its effect as an Impact Dial with greatly amplified power; no small feat considering that he is made of the hardest alloy in the world. With his complete mastery of Rokushiki, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Scar proved to be a resilient and formidable foe. External Links Superhuman the type of state Scar is in Momentum the type of devil fruit ability Scar has Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:East Blue Characters